When we're all growed up
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: from the moment they met it was obvious that they would be together forever. a story from when everyone was little pointing to all the little things that showed that it was inevitable that the pairings would be Dark/Krad Sato/Dai Towa/Argentine T later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is whitefeatherchangestime speaking how are you doing?**

**Oy don't pass yourself off as me, ignore this idiot people and please enjoy my new fanfic**

**I wrote this**

**No you did not out of my head NOW**

**Enjoy**

**Please read and review whilst I kill it**

**Hey I'm not an it!**

**Disclaimer: me no own and this person doesn't exist so ignore it**

**IM NOT AN IT AND DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**Linelinelinelineignoringtheimaginarypersonbecausetheyarenotrealandneverwillbestupidvoiceseveryonethinksimmadnow**

A pale blond lady with blue eyes stood in front of a door waiting for it to be opened after she had knocked on it. She had with her two young boys, the older of the two being 6 with almost floor length, blond hair tied up and golden, very feline eyes. The younger of the two being 4 with short, sky blue hair and similar blue eyes. Both boys hid behind there mothers legs as the door opened revealing a kind looking woman with shoulder length, brown hair. She smiled warmly at the woman in front of her "Rio your right on time, care to come in for a cup of tea?"

The blond merely smiled back at her. "sorry but I cant, thank you for taking care of my boys for me." she answered pulling her sons in front of her.

The brunette nodded and bent slightly to address the children. "So you must be Krad and Satoshi, its nice to meet you." she said holding out her hands for the boys to take. After a moment of hesitation they took hold of the offered hands and turned to look at their mother who elegantly kneeled in front of them and caught hold of Krad's shoulders. "Now Krad dear I want you to be good for Emiko and not get into any trouble, that goes for you too Satoshi." she stated looking from one son to the other, subconsciously digging her nails into Krad's shoulders.

After a brief hug and goodbye Rio left her children with her friend and their new child minder. Emiko led the boys threw the house and into the back garden where two other boys were playing, or more wrestling. A 6 year old purple haired boy with matching eyes was pinning down a 4 year old read head also with matching eyes, and was tickling him so fiercely that the younger of the two was starting to find it hard to breath. Emiko smiled at her sons before calling them. "Dark, Daisuke there are some new friends that I'd like you to meet."

The purple haired boy looked up, giving the red head a chance to wriggle free and trot up to Satoshi. "hi my names Daisuke, what's yours?" he asked sweetly, smiling.

"Satoshi." the bluenett answered quietly.

Daisuke smiled again. "can I call you Sato-kun then?" he asked, Satoshi looked up and nodded. The red head caught hold of his hand and pulled the other boy over to a sand pit.

Dark on the other hand had decided on a more direct approach, he ran up to Krad and knocked him to the floor, sitting on him he grinned and said "I'm Dark nice to meetcha."

Krad blinked feeling slightly concussed and told the other boy his name. Dark lent closer to the blond peering closely at his face. "you know your very pretty for a boy." That snapped Krad out of his concussion, he jumped up and started to chase Dark around the garden yelling that 'boys don't like to be called pretty'.

Emiko looked around before calling her son's again. "Dark, Dai where's Towa?" Both boys stopped what they were doing, Darks abruptness causing Krad to run into him, and pointed to a tree at the bottom of the garden. The lady nodded and made her way over to the tree, looking up she spotted a small, silver haired girl humming to herself on one of the trees branches. "Towa, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

Towa looked down grinning before jumping out of the tree and into Emiko's arms, who put the girl down so that she could say hello to Krad and Dark. Towa ran towards the first new person she saw, which just so happened to be Krad, and knocked him to the floor for the second time that day. The poor boy was now so dizzy that his eyes had become swirls. Towa figuring that her presence was now known by the blond got up and tackled her next victim, Satoshi, straight into a newly finished sand castle.

Satoshi tried to sit up, spitting sand out off his mouth, as Daisuke was trying to pull Towa off of the bluenett and Krad had gone back to trying to kill Dark who was laughing his head off at both of the boys misfortunes.

The next few hours went on normally enough with Daisuke and Satoshi trying to make the biggest sand castle they could, Krad and Dark playing on a climbing frame, for most of it Krad was sat on the bar above the monkey bars and Dark was trying to figure out how he got there. Towa had gone back to the tree but was now jumping from one branch to another giggling hyperly.

Emiko came out of the house and called the children in for lunch, Krad jumped down from the climbing frame and landed perfectly on his feet, Dark wasn't nearly as graceful, managing to catch his foot on the bottom rung of one of the ladders and landing on his bum with a 'thump'. Krad laughed and ran into the house, soon followed by Dark who was angrily rubbing his bum.

The children sat at the round table Dark sat next Krad who was sat next to Satoshi who was sat next to Daisuke who was sat next to Towa who was sat next to Dark and that was instantly their permanent places whenever they sat down together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 in this one everyone is one year older so Krad and Dark are 7**

**Towa is 6**

**Hey how many times do I have to tell you to get lost? Daisuke and Satoshi are 5**

**Please read and review**

**And once again ignore it**

**I AM NOT AN IT**

**Yes you are**

**don't you dare put a line there I'm not finished with you**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinehaimignoringitlinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

It was about 5 o'clock on Sunday afertnoon and Satoshi and Daisuke were led on the floor watching TV, Towa was God knows where doing God knows what, Krad was sat with Dark on the sofa reading a book whilst Dark was plating the blonds hair.

Krad looked over to his best friend, who was concentrating so hard he seemed to be oblivious to everything around him. Krad grinned as he thought of something and stood up, being careful not to pull his hair out of Darks grip (which wasn't hard seeing as it was so long) and walked until he was stood in front of the purple haired boy. Lifting the book close to Dark's ear Krad snapped it shut loudly causing the other boy to yelp and fall off the sofa flat on his face.

"Muad, mi mate u, u mo mat? Mod u mermy mam me ma mart mattmac." Dark muttered, his voice muffled by the floor as he hadn't lifted his head yet.

"Excuse me Dark? I cant hear you." Krad chuckled, causing Dark to sit up and glare at him.

"I said, Krad, I hate you, you know that? God you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh was that what it was?" Satoshi managed to say through his laughter. Daisuke was also laughing but was almost wetting himself in doing so.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that funny." Dark huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh yes it was." Krad corrected before turning around to look at the two younger boys. "Sato I don't think it's a good idea to be tickling him, he looks like he's about to have an accident."

Satoshi took the advice and left Daisuke alone so that he could breath. A couple of moments later after everyone had calmed down Towa came running into the room and tackled the closest person to her to the floor, which was as usual Krad, but this time he had a soft landing because he landed on Dark.

"Okay everyone up the table." Emiko called as she came out of the kitchen, clapping her hands together. "Towa has helped me bake cookies and cakes for a pre sleep over snack."

At his mothers words Dark brightened up considerably not only at the mention of food but at the reminder that Krad was staying over for the next week. He jumped up and ran towards the table dragging Krad and Towa with him (Towa hadn't let go of Krad yet). Daisuke and Satoshi followed them at a much more leisurely pace.

Krad was about to sit down in his normal seat when Dark took it causing Krad to sit on him. Krad blushed when Dark wouldn't let him back up but soon conceded defeat, Dark did random stuff like this all the time and it was just better to let him get on with it than to struggle, Krad had learned that the hard way.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at Dark as the purple haired boy held onto Krad's waist refusing to let him stand up. "Dark you are such a freak." the bluenett muttered taking a cookie off the table and biting into it.

"five year olds shouldn't know words like that, your creepy." This earned Dark three kicks in the leg as Satoshi, Daisuke and Krad shouted at him.

"Hey don't call me creepy."

"Dark don't call him creepy."

"don't call him creepy you twit." (guess who said which)

Dark looked over at Towa for some support but gave up when she jumped onto the table and shouted. "Resins." and ran into the door.

Krad shook his head and muttered something along the lines of. "she is a real head case." before shifting uncomfortably on Darks lap. Dark didn't mind Krad being sat on him in the slightest, he was so light and for some odd reason it was really comforting to have his best friend so close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is chapter three**

**There all one year older again**

**Yah your back I thought I'd got rid of you**

**You'll have to do more than that**

**Whatever. I'm not mad by the way**

**I never said you were**

**I wasn't talking to you**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dark waited excitedly by the park fountain. He hadn't seen Krad in over a week, the longest time they'd been apart since they'd met, and today they were going to get together for a fun day in the park. Dark almost jumped into the small pond that surrounded the fountain when he saw a familiar sight of white and gold. "KRAD!" he yelled running up to the other boy and jumping on him. "IT'S BEEN YEARS!" he shouted nuzzling Krad's neck.

"It's only been a week you spas." Krad growled pushing the purple haired boy off of him, before hugging him tightly. (Of course Krad was only pretending to be mad at Dark, he'd secretly missed him as well) Krad drew back and smiled at his best friend before standing up, dragging Dark with him.

Daisuke rolled his eyes as his older brother rugby tackled the blond to the floor. Shaking his head he smiled at his best friend as the bluenett walked towards him, giving Dark a disapproving look and muttering something along the lines of 'freak'.

Dark caught sight of Satoshi and gave him his usual greeting of 'hello creepy boy' earning him a thump in the shoulder courtesy of Krad. "Hey what was that for?" Dark wined, pouting before grinning suddenly and grabbing hold of Krad's wrist, not noticing the wince the blond gave at this action, and dragging him away from Daisuke and Satoshi.

Krad looked over his shoulder and smiled apologetically at his brother and the red head, but they just waved knowing Darks protectiveness over Krad they'd expected this to happen. Satoshi turned to Daisuke and asked. "Where's Towa?" Daisuke paused for a second before shrugging, he wasn't all that worried Towa went off by herself all the time she'd probably found someone new to jump on. Satoshi left it at that and the two 6 year olds went to the nearest bench to talk.

--

Towa had in fact found someone to jump on, but this was by accident, she'd been jumping from tree branch to tree branch minding her own business when she'd lost her footing and fallen out of the tree, right on top of someone. "Oh my god, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry." She shouted (much louder than was needed) and proceeded to glomp the person who was dazed on the floor. Only after about two minuets did she in fact notice that the person she was hugging was a boy about her age and that he was struggling to get free of her death grip. She let go and he fell back down onto the floor looking very dishevelled.

The boy glared up at her as she began to dance around happily. "Um what are you doing?" the boy asked slightly puzzled and more than a bit freaked out at this strange girls behaviour.

Towa stopped dancing and looked down at the boy, only now taking in what he looked like. The boy on the floor (yes she gave him that name) had tanned skin, a lot like Dark's, spiky, sandy blond hair and greyish blue eyes, which were giving her a should-you-be-in-a-mental-asylum look. She blinked trying to remember what he'd asked, when it came back to her she smiled and answered. "I don't really know what I was doing, I do stuff like this a lot, and anyway my names Towa what's yours?"

The boy blinked, this girl, Towa, was very friendly, and soon he found himself grinning back. "I'm Argentine nice to meet you." Towa clapped her hands together happily before grabbing her new friend and pulling him with her to find Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi. Argentine didn't protest, for some reason this girl was very likable and he already trusted her.

--

Krad and Dark sat in the shade of an old oak tree, well Krad was sat, Dark was trying to climb it, (and failing miserably I might add). "So I hear Emiko finally adopted Towa then." Krad said holding his arm tenderly as if it was hurt.

Dark fell onto his butt for the fifth time and walked over to the blond, giving up on climbing the tree, sitting down he drew his knees up and rested his arms on top of them. "Yeah, things sure are much livelier." Dark looked over at Krad and admired the golden felineness of his eyes before jumping on him. "My god I missed you." He said happily, proceeding to tickle the boy beneath him, he stopped however when Krad winced as he prodded his arm. "Is something wrong Krad?" Dark asked before pulling his best friends sleeve up to reveal a ring of about ten bruises snaking down his arm. "Krad how'd this happen?"

--

Daisuke stared at Satoshi worriedly, he knew something was wrong. "Sato-kun are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked before noticing a shadow on the bluenett's neck. He reached over and pulled the collar of the other boy's shirt down, there on his neck was a big bruise in the shape of a hand around his throat. "What happened Sato, who did this to you?"

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke and unconsciously unable to say no to the red head he answered. "My mother, but Krad saved me so it's okay." He smiled warmly. "he's a good big brother."

--

Krad held his arm and looked away from the purple haired boy. "Nothing happened thankfully." He paused before continuing. "I would rather face her wrath than let my little brother get hurt." Dark backed away, he knew who Krad was talking about but he couldn't believe that such a gentle looking woman could do such a thing. But she had and that made Dark furious how dare she hurt his best friend like that. How dare she hurt _his_ Krad like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Wow that was fast**

**Oh shush you**

**Never**

**I give up**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Satoshi stood in the adoption office with Daisuke, Emiko, Dark and Towa. It had been almost a year since Daisuke had found the bruises on Satoshi's neck and had been made to promise not to tell anyone about it. Dark had been made to promise the same thing by Krad but with the additional promise to not go to the Hikari house and strangle their mother. But this time she had gone too far and there was no keeping it a secret any longer so here they were in the adoption centre sorting out papers much like Emiko had done with Towa. There was one person missing however, Krad, who was hospitalized with a stab wound that had punctured his lung. It had taken all four of them to drag Dark out of the hospital to come here and he was only standing there now because they had locked the doors.

Satoshi had only been discharged yesterday but the Niwa's had thought it best to do things as quickly as possible. The blunett had only had minor injuries to begin with but was emitted to hospital after he had tried to take his own life by slitting his wrists. Only after numerous reassurances from the Niwa family and Krad when he was well enough to speak again that it wasn't his fault that his brother was in hospital had he promised not to do it again. The truth was though that he did feel responsible, the only reason Krad got hurt was because he had pushed Satoshi out of the way when their mother went to attack him. Rio had never once attacked Krad she had always gone for Satoshi, for some reason she blamed him for their farther leaving her, but Krad always intervened to stop his little brother from getting hurt and as a result always came out with the worse of the injuries.

Dark jumped up "I've had enough! Let me out, you can sort out the papers without me here so let me see Krad!" Emiko sighed this was the fifth time Dark had done this in the last hour, standing up she asked the security guard (yes Dark is that much of a handful) to unlock the door.

"Fine Dark you can go and see him, just be carful of his lung, so don't jump on him." Dark beamed and ran out of the adoption centre. The town of Azumano is very safe so it wasn't unusual to see a 9 year old taking a bus to the town hospital. After about five minuets Dark was walking through the double doors of Krad's ward, this was only after assuring the sectary that his mum had allowed him back into the hospital and that security was not needed (of course the way Dark said it was, "mum said I'm allowed so don't call the fuzz")

--

Krad looked up from his book when a shadow blocked the light. "Hello Dark, manage to shake off security I see." Dark snorted and sat down next to his best friend, unconsciously gripping Krad's hand, he didn't like the way that the blond's once smooth voice was now raspy or the fact that he had to stop in the middle of sentences to breath. Krad noticed the way his friend tensed up when he spoke and squeezed his hand, smiling he said. "I told you not to worry didn't I? I'm going to be back to normal soon, the doctor said so."

Dark smiled back, he knew Krad would get better and that everything would be normal again but he couldn't help but worry, after the first time he knew about the abuse Krad was receiving he had realized that he liked Krad more than a friend, not that he was going to admit it to the blond anytime soon, but maybe someday he would.

--

Emiko jumped when her phone went off, she excused herself and went outside to take the call. The three children waited quietly for her to return, Towa sat on the table happily swinging her legs, Daisuke sat on the floor as he had previously sat on his mums lap and Satoshi sat on a chair near the window watching Emiko as she talked, he suddenly got very nervous when the brunettes eyes went wide and she ran back into the building. Flinging the doors open she gestured for the children to follow her saying to the adoption agency's sectary that they would have to finish the paper work later.

"Mum what's wrong?" Daisuke asked wondering why they were running.

Emiko paused before answering. "Rio is at the hospital, somehow she managed to get passed security and is on her way to Krad's ward." Satoshi stopped momentarily, Krad could be in a massive amount of danger especially in his condition. He shook his head and followed the Niwa's this time he would be the one saving his brother.

--

Krad and Dark both looked at the door as it was flung open. Krad's eyes widened in surprise and Dark's narrowed in anger when they saw who was standing there. Rio ran in and flung her arms around Krad (knocking Dark over in the process) and not caring weather she ripped his stitches she hugged him tightly. "Oh my baby who did this to you?" she sobbed into his shoulder before pulling back, something changed in her eyes when she saw Krad edging away from her. She reached out an elegant hand and curled her fingers around his thin neck. "Where are you going? DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Krad began to gag as his breathing was cut off and it was at this moment that he realized that something was wrong with his mother.

--

Satoshi, Emiko, Daisuke and Towa burst through the doors to see Dark on the floor and Krad being strangled by his mother. Without a second thought Satoshi ran forward and prized his 

mother's fingers off of Krad's neck, who slumped onto his bed gasping for breath. Rio turned her gaze onto her youngest son and grinned manically. "You" she spat pointing at Satoshi accusingly. "You were the one who did this to my baby." And with that she picked the small blunett up and chucked him into a nearby wall, a feat that no one would think such a fragile looking woman could manage. Satoshi's head hit the wall resulting in knocking him out, as his vision faded he saw his mother round on Emiko with a look in her eyes that only a mad woman would posses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is a hyper chapter and isn't meant to be taken seriously. This is what happens when I ask Satoshi to help me with a chapter.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Please read and review. OMG your back**

**Of course you cannot kill me (queue thunder)**

**Oh my God I really am going to go insane with you around**

**That's the plan, opps I didn't mean to say that out loud**

**You are so dead**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinellinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Emiko was trying to fend off Rio's attack when Towa ran in and jumped on the blond woman's back, screaming at the top of her voice something like. "Towa to the rescue."

Meanwhile Daisuke was bent over Satoshi trying to wake him up. "Sato-kun, Sato-kun?" The red head began patting the blunette's cheeks.

Dark strode over and placed to fingers under Satoshi's chin to check his pulse. Straightening up he said in a very dramatic voice. "He's dead." Before adding in his normal voice. "Now help me with Krad."

Daisuke looked up with big puppy dog eyes. "B-but Dark."

Dark didn't even look back and once again in his dramatic voice said. "Forget about him, it's too late." The purple haired boy ran over to the blond. "Krad, KRAD SPEAK TO ME." He yelled.

Krad opened his eyes and proceeded to jump on Dark and beat him to a pulp. "DON'T YELL SO LOUD I HAVE A HEADACHE."

Just as Krad was getting ready to shoot Dark (Don't ask me where he got a gun from) when the doctor came over. "Excuse me?" Krad glared at him. "You can go back to killing your best friend later I just need to talk to you."

Krad stood up and followed the doctor to the bed in which Satoshi was now peacefully resting. "Bad news I'm afraid, your brother needs a kidney transplant."

Krad gave the doctor a confused look. "Why? It was his head that hit the wall."

The doctor coughed. "Well when his head hit the wall it made his brain rattle, which made his lungs rattle and that made his kidneys rattle and explode."

"Right." The blond said not sounding at all convinced. "Anyway if he needs a transplant then I'll give up one of my kidneys."

"That's what I like to hear." The doctor answered patting Krad on the back. He turned round only to come face to face with Rio.

"Don't take a kidney form my son." She said before punching him in the face.

Dark stepped forward. "Don't take a kidney from my Krad." He said before punching the doctor in the face.

Daisuke also stepped forward and said. "I have no idea why everyone is doing this but..." he finished by punching the doctor in the face.

The doctor blinked before saying. "Well to bad he's also consented for it." And proceeded to punch Rio in the face, who fell back into Dark, who fell back into Daisuke.

Dark struggled from underneath the now unconscious woman. "GET OFF ME WOMAN, YOUR BUTT IS CRUSHING ME!" he ran over to the bed that Krad was led in and quickly took off the mask that covered the blond's mouth. Bending down he quickly pecked Krad on the lips, managing to inhale some of the gas that was coming out of the mask and collapsing on the floor.

(Time skip)

Dark sat on Krad's stomach looking down at him whilst trying to wake him up. "Wake up, wake up, oh fuck it. KRAD WAKE THE HELL UP!" he yelled before smiling sheepishly up at his mother hopping that she hadn't heard him swear. Dark straightened up and huffed. "Well I'm glad he's gone."

Krad's eyes fluttered open when Dark said that and he kicked the purple haired boy off of him. "What did you say?" he asked glaring at the boy on the floor.

"H-hey Krad, you're awake." Dark said rubbing the back of his head where he'd hit it.

"I'm glad you're okay Krad."

Krad looked over to the bed next to him to find Satoshi sat up, smiling at him.

"You know I think that our doctor is on drugs or something."

"Why?" Krad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because there is nothing wrong with my kidneys."

"Oh." Krad replied. "So I guess that means that I've still got both of my kidneys then?"

Dark decided that he was forgiven and spoke up. "No they took one out for the hell of it."

Krad glared at his friend before smacking him on the back of the head.

Satoshi laughed before looking down. "Well this was a weird turn of events."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya this is the next chapter and as usual it is one year on so please enjoy.**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Towa ran towards her four friends in the lunch room dragging behind her a very out of breath blond. "HEY GUY'S." She chirped loudly.

"Hi Towa." They chorused before looking pointedly at the blond next to their friend.

"Oh this is my friend Argentine, he just transferred here so i was thinking would it be okay if he sits with us?"

Dark leaned forward and glared at Argentine. "If he's your friend then why haven't we heard of him?"

Krad whacked his friend on the head before redirecting his attention to Argentine. "Sure you can sit with us and don't mind this idiot."

The group walked over to their respective, Krad bracing himself for when Dark dragged him onto his lap. Argentine raised an eyebrow before looking over at Towa questioningly. The silver haired girl giggled. "You get used to it after a while, Darks really protective of his best friend."

Argentine shrugged, he'd never really expected Towa's friends to sane. Taking out his lunch he noticed that Krad and Satoshi didn't have any. Before he could say anything Dark did it for him. "Krad." He whined. "I should have known that you'd take mums business trip as an excuse not to eat anything."

"Sato-kun you don't have any lunch either?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi shrugged. "I forgot I guess."

Daisuke seemed shocked but it was soon replaced with concern. Quickly turning back to his own lunch the red head grabbed the first thing he saw and held it out to Satoshi. "You can share mine." He said beaming.

Dark looked over at his little brother with a large smile on his face. "That's a good idea Dai." The purple haired boy took a bit more time choosing what to give Krad and after a while he settled on the cupcake. Holding it in front of the blonds face, Dark smiled. "Here."

Krad stared at the small cake for a while before looking at Dark. "I'm not hungry."

Dark's face fell before a look of determination crossed it. "oh you're gonna eat it." With that Dark took of the cake case and proceeded to try and force feed his friend.

"AHHHHHHHHHH STOP IT." Krad struggled to free himself from Dark's grip whilst still trying to keep his dignity.

Dark sighed, Krad had way to much pride. The purple eyed boy looked back at Krad and grinned evilly. "Either you eat this normally or I'm gonna pin you to the floor and stuff it down your throat."

Krad glared before grabbing the cupcake, he didn't think Dark would do it but he'd surprised him before. Krad paused for a moment to study the white icing, written in blue icing was the words _for my cupcake_. The blond guessed that Emiko had written it but he still couldn't stop from blushing. Silently cursing Krad closed his eyes as memories of when Dark had kissed him came flooding back. He hadn't told Dark that he had been awake when it had happened and he wasn't about to...yet.

"EAT." Krad flinched and managed to throw the cupcake in the air so forcefully that some icing landed on his nose.

Dark laughed as Krad glared at him. Reaching forward Dark placed a hand behind Krad's head and brought the blonds face closer to his own. "You have icing on you." Everyone at the table directed their attention to the two oldest, one of which had turned bright red whilst the other looked as if he was about to...Dark lent forward and smiled "Why're you blushing Krad-kun?" he asked before licking some of the icing off of Krad's nose...do that.

Krad reeled back covering his face with his hand. "BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" He yelled trying to look angry to cover up the blush.

Towa giggled delightedly, whilst Argentine looked like he was about to pass out. "So." Satoshi said glancing at the newest member of their gang. "Freaked out yet?"

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

**Okay finally its finished that took ages for me to write**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PEOPLE I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update**

**Just to clear things up Krad and Dark are now 11...and you know the rest**

**GO AWAY! Towa hope you feel happier by the way**

**No. And me to. CHEER UP TOWA.**

**Wahhhhhhhhhhhh oh club mixes**

**Good lord**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Argentine sat on the doorstep of the Niwa residence watching as his silver haired crush ran up to him. The blond 9 year old had figured out a few months ago why he was so drawn to Towa, she was just so bubbly all the time that he couldn't help but be happy when he was around her.

Towa stopped in front of Argentine and smiled down at him. "Were you waiting for me?" She asked.

Argentine nodded and stood up following the girl into the house. After getting a drink each they walked into the garden. "So do you want to clime the tree or the climbing frame?" Towa pointed to each option.

The blond smiled but shook his head and grabbed his best friend's hand. "I just want to talk today." Towa pouted but complied anyway.

"So what do you want to talk about Arg-kun?" The silver haired girl sat down.

"Well...um...you know that I know that the reason Krad and Sato were adopted was because there mum was a nutter but I don't know why you...you know."

Towa smiled at how obviously careful Argentine was being. "Well I don't know much about it myself, I was very small when I was put in the orphanage."

Argentine looked at the girl in shock. "You never told me you were in an orphanage."

The female Niwa giggled. "Sorry." She said before going back to what she was saying before. "Emiko told me about my parents, she knew them before I was born. She says that my dad used to hurt my mum and she couldn't take it any longer so she...decided to die." Towa didn't look at her friend as she talked, instead she stared at the sky looking like she was just telling a story not something real. "My dad went a bit mad after that and he started taking drugs and stealing, it got so bad that the police started chasing him so he left me on Emiko's doorstep. But she couldn't take care of me so she had to give me to the orphanage."

Argentine sat frozen with shock. _How can she still be so happy all the time when all of this has happened to her? _

Towa looked at him and smiled as if reading his thoughts. "Emiko told me that I was always welcome here and that when she got things sorted I could come and live with her. So I'm happy I have a new mum that loves me and the best friends in the whole wide world."

The blond returned her smile, just as Emiko came outside. "Arg sweetie, your mum just called and she says that she wants you back for dinner today." Argentine stood up and held out his hand to help Towa.

"I'll walk you to the door." She chirped, skipping inside.

Once at the front door Argentine turned to look at the silver haired girl. "See you on Monday." He said leaning in and quickly kissing her on the cheek. With that he left leaving Towa dazed in the doorway.

Turning around she spotted her 4 brothers in the hallway. "Well done Towa." Dark clapped thought still evidently surprised.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Towa you no longer have to kill me as this chapter is now up.**

**That was really short**

**Lalalalalalalala**

**What the hell is wrong with you?**

**You**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The 5 Niwa children sat bored out off their skulls when Emiko came charging into the living room. "Kid's...I just got a call and I'm going to be out of town for a while." She panted before beaming and waving her hand in the direction of a teenage girl standing in the doorway. "But don't worry this is Risa and she'll be babysitting for you." Emiko gave each child a quick kiss before running out to her car.

The 5 children sweat dropped as the brunette smiled at them. _Evil. _They all thought almost simultaneously. "Awwww how cute you all are." She squealed pinching Krad's cheek.

Dark pulled the blond from her grasp. "Mine, hands off." He growled.

Risa straightened up and clapped her hands together. "We're going to have so much fun today..." She was interrupted as Dark screamed.

"SCRAMBLE"

Before she could blink there was nothing but 5 kid shaped clouds of dust in front of her. "Oh so you're playing it that way." She muttered smiling wickedly.

5 minuets later

Risa stood in front of a lamp tapping her foot impatiently, in actuality it wasn't a lamp, it was Dark...with a lampshade on his head. "I can tell that that's you, Dark-kun."

The amethyst eyed boy frowned. "Damn, how did she see through my amazing disguise?"

Krad couldn't help but snort from his hiding place, which ended up with Risa finding him. (He was under a chair)

The teenager placed both hands on her hip and looked at them in what was most probably meant to be a stern look. "Now you two be good little boys and stay there while I look for you're brothers and sister." As soon as she turned around Dark grabbed his best friend and dragged him into the kitchen.

"DAISUKE!" Risa screamed walking into a random room.

Daisuke squeaked and fell out of the laundry basket. He looked up at the older girl like a deer caught in the headlights before running off to meet Dark and Krad in the kitchen. "Where's Sato and To-Chan?" he asked.

Krad walked over to the sink and pulled out one of the draws and watched indifferently as Towa jumped out and onto the table. "TADAH!"

--

After 5 minuets of searching for the small blunette Krad and Daisuke returned to the kitchen to find Dark crouched on the table. "What are you doing?" Krad asked raising an eyebrow.

"We need to trick that witch, so I'm going to sit on here and then jump on her." Dark answered with a grin.

Krad sighed. "I think we need something with a bit more finesse than that."

"Water balloons?"

"Because that has just so much finesse."

Suddenly Daisuke's eyes widened. "I have an idea, but we need something sticky."

"Hairspray is sticky." Towa said giggling.

"Oh I have lots of that." Dark said proudly before noticing the odd looks he was receiving. "What you don't think that this is natural do you?" he asked flicking his hair.

Krad shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me." He muttered

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Really?"

Krad sighed. "Right just go and get the hairspray."

As Dark bounced off happily Krad looked towards the small red head. "What else do we need?" he asked.

"Um...feathers, and rope and...Um...OH YEAH some keys to the basement."

"Where are we going to get all of that?" Towa asked whilst climbing on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Leave that to me." Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Sato was that you?" The blond asked. "Where are you?"

"Over here." Satoshi answered from the sofa, he folded up the broadsheet newspaper that he had been reading and walked over to the three gobsmacked children.

"How the hell did you do that? Were you always over there?"

"Yes. It's amazing how little people take notice of you if you're reading the news let alone a broadsheet."

Daisuke's eyes glistened in amazement. "Wow Sato you are so smart."

"I know." The blunette replied simply. "Anyway I'll get everything you need, you just lure Risa near the basement."

20 minutes later

"RISA, RISA HELP!" Daisuke screamed.

Dark had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing as the teen sped down the hall in a panic. "Dai what's GYAHHH!" Towa jumped out from behind a door and sprayed Risa with about five cans of hairspray, Dark and Krad pulled on a rope causing the brunette to trip right into a pile of feather pillows. Sitting up, she spat out a few feathers. She was about to shout when all five children jumped on her, tied her up and pushed her down the stairs and into the basement.

"THE DEVIL IS TRAPPED!" Dark yelled as he locked the door.

The rest of their week went quite pleasantly, except for when they had to feed their captive, which was only twice.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIYA!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me. Sorry this Halloween chapter is a bit late.**

**You should be sorry**

**How many times do I have to kill you?**

**At least a hundred more**

**Grrrrrrrrr oh and by the way Dark and Krad are now 14**

**Towa and Argentine are 13**

**And Sato and Daisuke are 12 enjoy ^^ now I must kill it again**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"It was a dark Halloween night and 5 children where getting busily ready for a party when their mother ran in, a frantic look in her eyes 'WAIT!' she shouted 'THERE'S SOMETHING THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN!"

3 pairs of eyes gazed up at their mother in excitement, whilst another two pairs were looking decidedly bored. "What had they forgotten?" they chorused.

Emiko grinned rather evilly before continuing. "They had forgotten THERE COSTUMES!" She shouted before holding out six costumes which had been hidden behind her back.

The 5 children looked at each other before running off screaming in genuine terror.

5 minutes later

Emiko had successfully tracked down and dressed her children in costumes which she thought 'absolutely adorable.' Daisuke was stood very uncomfortably in a knee length black dress, with black tights and two –inch, black shoes, his wild red hair had been tamed and put into two pink tails. Satoshi was wrapped in black bandages as a voodoo doll complete with fake pins tapped to his arms, legs and torso. Dark was dressed as the grim reaper with a long black cap and scythe. Krad was dressed in a top hat, tail coat, smart black trousers and gloves, complete with a monocle and cane to make the perfect English gentleman. Towa was covered in a white sheet with eye holes cut out of it making a very hyper ghost.

Emiko jumped up and down in delight in her large puppy dog costume, which no normal person would be able to walk in let alone jump around hyperly as she was doing now. "YOU ARE ALL SO ADORABLE!!!" she squealed taking a photo of the now blinded children. The woman paused a second before pouting "Towa, Argentines late, do you have any idea where he is?"

Something that looked like a shrug came from under the sheet. "He said that he was going to walk here so he may take a little longer."

Emiko's pout intensified about 50 times. "I hope he's not too long I can't wait to see him in this." She said holding out a large foam pumpkin costume complete with bright orange tights. The children sweat dropped at the sight, their mother sure knew how to embarrass people.

5 minuets later 

Dark creeped up behind his blond friend before jumping on and him shouting. "I AM A VAMPIRE I WANNA SUCK YOUR BLOOD!!!!!!"

Krad quickly stepped out of the way and looked down at the purple haired boy that was now face down on the floor. "Your not a vampire you the grim reaper." He corrected, easily figuring out that Dark had been simply looking for an excuse to jump him.

Dark stood up and frowned before a fresh idea popped into his head. "Okay then I'll give you the kiss of death." Before Krad could stop him the other boy had lent forward and given him a quick peck on the lips.

The blond stormed off, trying to hide his blush whilst Dark simply stood there grinning like an idiot.

--

Daisuke sighed whilst taking off his shoes, he really had no idea how girls could walk in these things. He was massaging his feet when Satoshi sat down beside him. "Why did mum have to make me wear this?" The red head whined gesturing angrily at his costume.

Satoshi nodded. "Tell me about it, it's really hard to get around with all of these pins." He muttered picking at one of the offending attachments. "Although I must admit you do look quite cute as a girl." The blunette added pausing and blushing when he realised what he had actually said.

Daisuke looked at him in shock. "W-what did you say?" he asked feeling his face heating up.

"Um…what I mean is…"

Satoshi was cut off as a now panicking Emiko rushed by them. "Towa!" she called waving the silver haired girl towards her.

Said girl trotted towards her. "What time did you tell Argentine to come?" she asked trying to calm her breathing down.

Towa thought for a second before answering. "I told him to come quarter of an hour before the party so that he could get changed."

Emiko's face fell. "Okay you and I will go find him." She grabbed her coat and tried to force it on over her puppy costume, failing that she simply grabbed Towa's hand and led her to the door. "Krad you're in charge while I'm gone." She called over her shoulder before closing the door.

"WHAT?!" Dark shouted. "Why is he in charge?" The purple haired boy huffed and crossed his arms.

Krad smirked at him and bent forward slightly so that their noses were touching. "You heard her." He whispered smugly before walking off.

Half an hour later

The door to the Niwa household slammed open surprising the silent children who had gone quite after 15 minuets of waiting as worry washed over them. Emiko walked in, fuming beneath her dog makeup, clutched tightly in her arms was a badly beaten up and comatose Argentine. Towa trailed in after them her eyes downcast as tears ran down her face, she dropped the white sheet that she had been wearing on the floor and sank down beside it.

"Emiko what's happened?" Krad asked, jumping up to make room on the sofa for the bleeding boy.

The woman sniffed, fighting back her own tears as she gently unbuttoned Argentines shirt. "Krad darling, would you go and get me a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages please?" she whispered, distress evident in her voice.

The blond nodded and dragged Dark off to help him. Meanwhile Daisuke had knelt down next to Towa and drawn her into a tight hug. Satoshi had gone upstairs to get a blanket and pillow, assuming that the tanned boy would be staying there for a while.

The two eldest came back in and placed the asked for items down next to their mother. Dark was about to ask about what had happened again when Emiko stopped him. "You 4 boys take Towa into the kitchen and get her a cup of hot chocolate, I promise that I will explain everything once I'm done tending to our friend." She said smiling encouragingly at her children.

Once the room was empty of everyone but her and the unconscious boy on the sofa, Emiko allowed herself to cry as she continued to rid Argentine of his blood stained clothes. "I am so sorry, love, we should have gotten to you sooner." She mumbled her voice breaking slightly as she took in the sorrowful sight before her. "I really am so sorry."

--

Emiko gently closed the door to the kitchen and turned to face 5 pairs of worried and tear-stained faces. She took a deep breath before addressing the children. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I know I'm in big trouble especially since this was supposed to be finished by Christmas but I'm going to play my GCSE stress card so please don't kill me and iv also forgotten how old these people are but they are not older than they were in the Halloween chapter if that helps.**

Towa stopped what she was doing, which was hanging decorations on the Christmas tree, and sighed causing the rest of the Niwa children to look at her in concern. The young girl had been very out of character since Halloween and her brothers were beginning to get very worried.

Dark went off to answer the door, as the door bell had just sounded, as the memories of why Towa was in her current state descended on the children.

_Flashback_

_Emiko gently closed the door to the kitchen and turned to face 5 pairs of worried and tear-stained faces. She took a deep breath before addressing the children. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but…" _

_An identical look of dread came across each child's face as they waited for their mother to finish._

_Emiko took another breath before continuing. "Argentines been…taken advantage of."_

_Towa burst into a fresh flood of tears and was soon joined by the two youngest Niwa's while Krad stood dumbfounded and Dark tried to grasp the meaning of what his mum had just said. "You mean he's been r…" the purple haired boy was stopped by Krad who placed a pale hand on his shoulder. "Who?"_

_The Niwa matriarch shook her head. "We didn't see his face."_

_Towas sobbing had subsided enough for her to croak. "Is he going to be okay?"_

_Emiko gathered her children to her as she too fought back the tears. "I honestly don't know sweetheart."_

_End flashback_

Daisuke walked over to the usually hyper girl and smiled. "you okay?"

Towa nodded silently, which didn't do much to convince the rest that she was in fact okay.

The red head looked over at Satoshi for help, who in turn raised his hands, which were covered in Christmas lights, helplessly.

"You'll be able to see him soon To-Chan I'm sure of it." Towa smiled weakly at the blond before returning to what she was doing.

After the 'accident' argentine had been slow in recovering and even after he was discharged from the hospital his mother had forbade him to see and of the Niwa's which had resulted in him having a breakdown and being once again re-admitted into the hospital. The doctors had told Argentines mother that what he needed more than anything was his family and friends and that she was wrong to blame them for the 'accident'.

She had still been reluctant to let them visit her son but had promised that as soon as Argentine was back home they could come and see him.

Being separated from her best friend for so long had obviously affected Towa and she in part did blame herself for not realizing that Argentine hadn't shown up on time to the party.

"It would be a great present to be able to see him for Christmas." She murmured quietly, hooking an angel onto the tree.

At that moment Dark walked back into the living room, a grin on his face. "Hey guess who I found." He motioned to the doorway, out of which walked a shyly smiling Argentine.

Smiles broke out on the children's faces and they ran to greet their friend, all apart from Towa who was standing frozen, an unreadable expression on her face.

Argentine gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey, long time no see."

The silver haired girl looked up at the angel she had just placed on the tree. "Was this your doing?" she asked earning strange looks from the rest of the rooms occupants.

She shrugged lightly, her old self again before running and jumping on her Christmas present.

**Hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
